The Fox Mew Mew!
by Shadow wolf goddess24
Summary: Kagome just finished her destiny. What happens when the jewel has other plans for her? Will she find love and happiness in the new world? Read and find out.


**THE FOX MEW MEW!**

 **A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha's or Tokyo Mew Mew characters! I can only dream though.

 **Ch.1: Naraku is Defeated!**

 **(Kagome's P.O.V.)**

It has been three years since I started my hunt for the sacred jewel shards and killing evil demons. Along the way I gathered powerful allies. I was no longer the weak and naïve Kagome that fell in love stupidly. No she was gone for good, I now replaced as a strong, powerful miko who did not need any male to protect her.

I had trained under Kaede for miko powers, Sesshoumaru for weapon handling, and Kouga and Sango for hand-to-hand combat. Sesshoumaru agreed to join the group as an ally as did Kouga. Stronger than ever I now fight this horrible battle with my strong allies. But while I was training I learned that Inuyasha was an idiot and a fool. He could have the clay pot Kikyo. I on the other hand will look for a mate that respects me and loves me for me.

Also Sesshoumaru noticed me as a sister and adopted me into the family. I adopted Shippo as a little brother as well. Now I was happy and contented. I also have demon blood inside me, so I am a silver inu and crimson fox while also having miko powers. My human blood is still dominant, but I have a little demon from the adoption. No poison can kill me and no fire can burn me.

The day of the final battle, it was bright and sunny. Everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet. Rin and Shippo were playing in the clearing. Then the skies turned dark and stormy. I felt the jewel half Naraku had coming towards us. I then knew that today would be the day Naraku fell and peace would be restored.

I gave Sesshoumaru a look and he called for Ah-Un and Jaken. He ordered them to protect the children and take them back to Kaede's. Once the innocent children left we faced the direction of the threat. I had my bow and arrow ready for the hundreds of demon minions under Naraku. Sesshoumaru and everyone else had their weapons out as well.

Finally, Naraku came through the trees with his minions. I became an emotionless warrior like Sesshoumaru. I glared at Naraku and pointed an arrow straight at his heart. I sensed his amusement as he looked at me and shook his head. But I knew where his real heart was. I looked at the baby in Kagura's hands from the corner of my eye.

"So if it isn't the Inu group, Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe and Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. My, my Kagome you have some strong allies, but you still can't stop me." Naraku chuckled darkly after addressing us. I just rolled my eyes and got ready for battle.

"You must of not heard Naraku, I grew more powerful than you can handle." I spoke coolly. He gave me a look of surprise. I knew he kept an eye on the group. So I acted like the naïve Kagome as did the rest of the group. We grew stronger secretly, without enemies finding out.

He chuckled darkly and starts the battle. My allies battled the evil minions while I fought Naraku. Sesshoumaru was fighting Kagura. Inuyasha was fighting Kanna. The rest of the group against the hordes of demons.

I couldn't get close to him since he had a barrier around him. So instead of hand-to-hand combat, I resorted to swordplay. I took out Chihiro, my sword, and attacked the barrier. I shattered it with one hit then used a special attack to purify the half-demon in front of me. The name of the attack was "Sakura Blossoms." I wanted to rid the world of his evilness once and for all.

So when I finished the attack, I switched to my bow and arrows quickly and shot the arrow at the baby that contained Naraku's heart to purify it, so he can't revive. I put the jewel back together and let out a sigh of relief. I looked at my allies. They were finished with the hordes of demon minions and smiled at me even though they were completely exhausted.

Suddenly I was engulfed by a light and found myself somewhere dark. I heard a voice I didn't recognize and looked around. But I couldn't find where or who it was coming from.

"Kagome, my dear child, thank you for rescuing us from that evil half-breed. We also know you are unhappy here in this world. So we have come up with a fresh new start for you in a world that needs help. What do you say?" The voice said with joy.

"But who are you? Where am I? What world would that be?" I asked shocked and a bit scared of how they knew so much about me. I continued to look around but I can't see anything. It's just darkness. It doesn't comfort me one bit.

"We are the jewel. You are inside the jewel. The world we are sending you to is a whole different world than this one. It has no demons, but it will have monsters and aliens trying to destroy earth and human kind. Your job is to help protect the planet. Think you can handle that?" The jewel spoke again and was really worried about my answer.

"Is my destiny here done?" I asked knowing the answer immediately. I sighed and thought about it. "Fine I will help save the world again. But can I have new memories but I still want to remember everyone other than Inuyasha and Kikyo, and still know how to fight. And still be able to keep in contact with them? Also can I live alone and keep Chihiro?"

"Yes you may we will do anything for our savior. I'm sure you want to say bye to your friends here before your off again. They seem rather worried."

"Yes please. I don't want them to worry about me. I can't have the regret hanging on my shoulders." I said regretting my decision a little, but I knew it was for the best.

"We give you twenty-four hours to say your goodbyes and rest. We will come back to get you when you are done."

I was then back in the same place as where I left. Everyone standing around the clearing looking confused, worried and happy that I was back. I sighed and got my bearings right before heading over to everyone.

"I have news to tell you guys and I don't have a lot of time. Let's head back to Kaede's and I will tell you guys everything that just happened." I spoke calmly and started the trek back when everyone agreed.

Once we were in Kaede's hut, I began the long story of what had transpired. Once I finished I looked at everyone. They all seem to understand and were happy I won't forget them and still be able to keep in touch.

"We completely understand and want you to be happy." Sango said and hugged me. I felt relieved once I heard those words.

"Sesshoumaru can I ask that you watch over Shippo and teach him as if he were your son? Please it is what I want so that I can live in the new world in peace and happily. I want to make sure he is with someone I can trust no matter what." I said while looking at Sesshoumaru with hope.

I heard him sigh and looked at me. "Sure little sister. If that is what you wish. You know I will do anything for you." He said.

"Thank you so much. I will always keep in contact, so he won't be too much of a handful. And you better find a good mate. I want nieces and nephews. You can't be cold-hearted forever." I said in happiness and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Please be safe n your new journey. I want an update every week. If I don't hear from you, I will find a way to your new world and punish you." He said protectively. "Also you better find a good person in this new journey that will make you happy or else I will bring you back here."

I laughed a bit and agreed. The remainder of the time I spent relaxing and telling my real family goodbye as well as my friends. I cried a bit when I knew my time was up.

"Don't worry Kagome. This world will make you happier than here and you have the power to come back whenever you want to get away. Also you can talk to them with your mind. So go be happy and save the world once again." The jewel said as I fainted. When I awoke, I would begin my new journey to save the world and find happiness that I deserved.


End file.
